yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Clyna Hiyoku
Clyna Hiyoku is a new character appearing in each season 2 of each story routes along with her best friend, Syrine Tsuko. They both are the popular duet called, Kirihime'' (切姫), short of ''Princess of Cutting Slash (切斬の姫). In Story Route 01, she revealed to be the wielder of Igalima while Syrine wielded Shul Shagana. Etymology Hiyoku (陽翼) - Hi (陽) means Sun and Yoku (翼) means wings which refer her way of style her hair. Kirina (キリナ　-切納-) - Kiri (切) means cut and Na (納) means enjoying. Appearance Clyna is a girl with Spring Green colored hair and styled it somehow like a pair of wings with white ribbons. She has Yellow-Lime eyes and fair skinned, she has an antenna strand hair sticks out which they refer as Ahoge in Japan . She wears a bared-shoulder pink top with elbow length sleeves and a white vest-like top underneath it.She also wears a white pleated skirt with a slash open on the left side and revealed a purple layer underneath it and a pair of white, purple and green boots that resembles a pair of green high heels and with purple colored cuffs. «She wears this outfit for Spring and Summer in each season 2 of each routes» Autumn Outfit Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era TBA Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! TBA School Uniform In the season 2 of each story route 1, She also seen in Seimine Academy's Uniform but wears a green bow instead of tie, white tights and green heels. In route 1, after transferring to Lydian Academy, she wears standard uniform, and a pair of small green heeled boots with dark green accents. Her Height stated to be 145cm and her B / W / H is stated to be 70 / 49 / 74. Personality Clyna is a cheerful and upbeat girl, often seen as enthusiastic - especially when compared to Lynne, Millay and Syrine. She cares very much for her teammates and is willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity. She is extremely protective of her. Most of her sentences end with "Desu!" or "Death", even though they all sound the same. List of Appearances *'Route 01 : Symphogear Series' **Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman ***Chapters : 3 - 4, 6 - 22 **Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era ***Chapters : 1 - TBA *'Route 02 : Shugo Chara! Series' **TBA Abilities & Powers Story Route 01 : Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era :''Main Article : Igalima'' Attacks *KiLL JuliET **Clyna's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. *The SlaSHER JabberWOCK **Clyna sets up for this attack by binding her opponent to the ground using the grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor, before transforming her scythe into a large guillotine blade which she kicks through the opponent using her rockets for additional force. *SealED StriKE PinocCHIO **Clyna extends the blades at the tip of each shoulder pauldron into a scythe blade as they take a configuration resembling devil wings, giving her four additional arms to stab at enemies with. *TWIN CuttER CindereLLA **Clyna summons another copy of her scythe, which she can combine together to form a giant scissor if she wishes or use independently. *TinkerBELL TornaDO **Holding her scythe horizontally, Clyna uses the rockets on her pauldron to spin at high speeds, cutting through the enemies around her. *Swan Song **Igalima's Superb Song transforms Clyna's scythe into a much larger rocket-propelled scythe, large enough for Clyna herself to ride. A strike from this attack is claimed to cut the victim's soul. *Final Oppression - Neverland **Used in X-Drive, this attack transforms Clyna 's scythe into a much larger three-bladed scythe with the blades arranged parallel like a claw. *ReverSE RapunZEL **Similar to her Twin Cutter Cinderella, Clyna summons another copy of her scythe and combines them into a large halberd. Quotes * // Trivia * Clyna's battle song genre is Symphonic Rock. * Clyna uses Japanese and English language for her attack names. * Clyna born April 14th and her zodiac sign is Aries. * Her blood type is B * Clyna's favorite foods are Omelets and Banana Puddings * Clyna's favorite sports are Volley ball and Archery * Clyna has her attacks named from places and characters of different fairy tales. * Clyna's symphogear design is similar to a witch. * Clyna wears the opposite color of Syrine's relic. * As every other main character in this show, Clyna and Syrine's unit and insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves and to Lynné briefly. Specifically: ** "Singing the Melody" (Original Japanese: Shirabe Utau): Utau (to sing) which is the second kanji in Lynne's last name. The Kiri in Kirizan is may refer to Clyna (In japanase: Kirina) which mean to cut through. ** "The two of us are (like) Sun and Moon": Clyna's last name Hiyoku（陽翼）'s left is 陽 which means Sun. Syrine's last name Tsukinoko （月鋸）on the other hand contains the character 月 which means Moon. ** Kirihime (切姫), Full name "Princess of Cutting Slash" (切斬の姫　''Kirizan no Hime'') which refer to their name, Kiri which refer to Clyna who has her name with the Kiri-kanji word meanwhile Hime is to Syrine, is a part of her name (Otohime) , -hime means princess. * Clyna is actually based on a character originated from Inesidora's works in Deviantart. * Clyna is also based on Kirika Akatsuki, can considered Clyna as her counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Gear Users Category:Attuned Category:Guardian Bearer Category:Guardians Category:Ruby Dimension